The Life and Times of Max and Alec
by Flashes09
Summary: Chronicles the life and times of Max and Alec in the form of several songs. MA. Set in the second season, sometime before “Freak Nation”
1. Lips of an Angel

Title: The Life and Times of Max and Alec 

Author: Flashes09

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Chronicles the life and times of Max and Alec in the form of several songs. MA Set in the first season, right before "Freak Nation"

A/N: Okay, here's how this is going to work, I took a ton of songs off of my iPod play list, and now I'm turning them into a story. Each song will be a chapter, and if this works out like I want it too, it will be 31 chapters long. Anyway, wish me luck and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 1**

_Lips of an Angel_

_Riiing, Riiing._ Alec groaned and opened one eye. He slowly woke up and looked around. He was in his room, but the clothes strewn everywhere reminded him that he was not alone. Next to him lay a blonde girl. Vivian…Veronica…something with a 'V'. She was pretty, sure, but not really girlfriend material. Not like someone else he knew. The phone rang again.

Getting up silently, Alec made his way to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice still husky with sleep.

"Alec? It's Max. We need your help…" her voice quavered slightly.

_Honey why are you calling me so late _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now _

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Max, what's wrong?" Alec questioned, immediately concerned. "Whose 'we'?"

"It's Logan, I was helping him with something for Eyes Only, and we accidentally touched…" Alec heard someone moving and turned around to see the blonde woman coming out of his bedroom. "…And I need you to come to the hospital."

_Well, my girls in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

"Alec?"

"I'm on my way." He got up, walked past the blonde woman, and to the bathroom, reemerging fully dressed a minute later. He thought about Max's voice as he heard it over the phone. It must be bad. He pulled on his leather jacket and made his way to the door.

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

"You're leaving?" The blonde woman asked. Alec smiled his charming, get-him-out-of-any-trouble smile.

"Duty calls." He said simply, and left, leaving her to wonder what was up.

* * *

"Max?" She was sitting on a bench in the hall, her face on her hands, her elbows on her knees. When Alec called her name, she looked up; her dark eyes shining with unshed tears.

She stood up. Alec come closer then put his arms around her. "Shh, Max, it's gonna be alright"

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

Alec walked into Logan's hospital room and rolled up his sleeve, inserting the needle into his arm. He watched as his blood flowed into Logan. Already his color was coming back. Alec turned his head to see Max standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, Alec."

"No problem, Max, no problem. Anything for a friend."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

Alec pulled the needle from his arm. Logan was waking up.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" Logan inquired almost accusingly, reaching for his glasses and putting them on.

"I'm saving your ass, that's what." Alec looked toward Max, sitting in a chair on the other side, sound asleep. He walked over, and picked her up, cradling her slim frame against his body.

"Where are you going?" Alec didn't answer, he merely walked out the door with Max in his arms.

_(And I never wanna say goodbye) _

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

* * *

The song is "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Please Review! 


	2. Why Can't I?

Title: The Life and Times of Max and Alec 

Author: Flashes09

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Chronicles the life and times of Max and Alec in the form of several songs. MA Set in the first season, right before "Freak Nation"

**Chapter 2**

_Why Can't I?_

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

Max and Alec walked down the street. Alec was holding her hand, sending her comfort through touch.

She had been leaning on Alec more and more recently. Not only did he help out at Terminal City, but also with Logan. Max tried to avoid him when possible, so Alec often went in her stead. She knew Logan suspected something was going on, but never thought Max would cheat on him. Now Alec had just given up his blood to help Logan, then carried her away as if she weighed nothing.

Looking down at her stomach, she realized she hadn't eaten since this morning. She laid her head on Alec's shoulder. He put his arm around he shoulder, and she could feel the muscles in his arm as they half-hugged her.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

They stopped at her door, and Original Cindy opened it, let Max in, then shot Alec and appreciative look. He just turned on his heel and left.

Later that night, Max lay curled in her bed, thinking. She had decided to not see Logan anymore, but she needed a good excuse. _He doesn't really believe I'm with Alec, although, he's not so bad, I don't think I'd mind-_

Max stopped cold. She didn't know where that thought had come from and she didn't want to think about it anymore. Suddenly, from outside her window, she heard the gunning of a bike engine that sounded suspiciously like her Ninja.

She got up and looked out her window. There stood Alec with her baby, her Ninja. He had brought it from the hospital, somehow knowing she didn't want to see Logan again.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

She smiled and waved at him, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Thanks, Alec, thanks for everything, for being there when I need you." He looked up, his golden-green eyes glinting in the moonlight, and she knew his enhanced hearing had picked it up.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

Alec stood watching Max up in her window. Did she actually just thank him? He was surprised, but he liked it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Max." He knew she heard it, then he turned and walked away, whistling all the way to his apartment.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

* * *

The song is "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair.

I know these first two chapters were slow, but it's get better!


	3. Mr Brightside

Title: The Life and Times of Max and Alec 

Author: Flashes09

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Chronicles the life and times of Max and Alec in the form of several songs. MA Set in the first season, right before "Freak Nation"

A/N: Okay, the first two chapters were kind of dry, but they're a set-up to the third, so it's going to be much better from now on.

**Chapter 3**

_Mr. Brightside_

"Logan?"

"In here, Max." Max came around the find Logan sitting in front of his computer, as usual.

"Hey, how are you?" Logan asked, noticing that she looked uncomfortable.

Max took a deep breath. "Logan, we're over."

"What?"

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

"You heard me. We are OVER." Max slipped a hard face on, not wanting him to see how she really felt, not wanting him to see the fact that she would rather be anywhere else.

"Max, is this because of yesterday? If it is, you should know that I've found someone that can help." Logan had expected this; after all, she had pulled it on him last time.

"Yeah, that's great, Logan, but it's not going to help, we are still over. I'm tired of waiting for you, and I know you haven't waited for me. Plus, you spend your time with Eyes Only and Asha instead. Well, I'm done waiting and I've moved on." Max spat out the words, hoping his pride would make him respond so she could yell at him.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

"Really, who's the lucky guy?" Logan asked, sneeringly. Max's comments had stung, even if he had been spending a lot of time with Asha recently. But she had no right to just barge into his apartment and break up with him without solid evidence.

"Alec." Max had decided that it would be easier if she said Alec. He and Logan hated each other, and right now, she felt like making Logan mad. Not to mention she wouldn't mind dating Alec…She stopped that thought before it went any farther.

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

"Oh, come on, Max. I didn't buy it the first time, and I certainly don't believe you now." He couldn't believe she thought he would believe that.

"You know what, Logan? I did make that up the first time. But now you're just pissing me off. Accept it, you won't have any problem finding another girlfriend, will he Asha?"

Max stalked to Logan's bedroom door and pushed it open, revealing a surprised Asha gathering up her clothes. Logan grimaced.

"Max-" He started.

_Cause I just can't look_

_It's killing me_

_And taking control_

"No, Logan, I'm sick of this. Good-bye." She turned and walked to the door, head held high. But as she was about to leave, she Logan's voice again.

"What's so special about him anyway? His smart-ass comments? His annoying personality? I give your 'relationship' a week before you kill him." Max was really mad now, and was a second from punching Logan in the face.

"I swear to God, Logan, one more comment, and I will punch you."

"Why? Why not have Alec do it?" Max blurred across the room and knocked Logan out of his chair with a swift punch from her gloved fist.

"Listen up and listen good asshole. Alec is way better that you. Here I am trying to keep the government from killing all the transgenics, and all you want to do is your own stupid agenda. Alec, on the other hand, is there to help every step of the way. If it weren't for him, you would have died yesterday. And you sure as hell had better stay away from me, cause the next time I infect you, there won't be a single transgenic willing to help you." She backed away then went towards the door again.

"Oh, and Logan? Alec is way hotter." Max stated that fact then slammed the door on her way out, rattling all the glass in Logan's apartment.

Logan was stunned. First, Max had hit him, and all he had done was bring up a valid point. Next, she had actually _defended_ Alec. Like she actually _cared_ for him. And what was that 'Alec is way hotter'. He stood up and picked up the phone, but put it back. If Max wanted to leave, that's fine with him, she would be back soon enough, realizing she had made a huge mistake.

_Jealousy_

_Turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

* * *

The Song is "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers (it's a great song, and a great band!)

Anyway, what did you think? Sorry if there are any Logan fans out there that were offended, but I just like Alec better. Max and Logan are so over, and there was so much chemistry between Max and Alec that something was going to happen sooner or later. But, please review!


	4. Jessie's Girl

Title: The Life and Times of Max and Alec 

Author: Flashes09

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Chronicles the life and times of Max and Alec in the form of several songs. MA Set in the first season, right before "Freak Nation"

A/N: These are Alec's feelings, at the moment so I plan to put two up at once, and if I get my homework done, I'm gonna put two more up.

**Chapter 4**

_Jessie's Girl_

Alec looked out his window in time to watch Max speed by on her Ninja. No doubt on her way to Logan's, Alec thought. Alec didn't know what Max saw in him. He could get Asha's love for him, after talking with her, Alec realized she was slightly blinded by the fact he was Eyes Only.

But Max could have better. All the X5's she was around should have at least hinted that Logan wasn't suitable boyfriend material. Anyone would be better. Even me. Alec blinked, surprised. Where had that come from?

But he was only kidding himself. He knew he had it bad for Max. Some people thought he just wanted sex, but Alec knew better.

_Jessie is a friend,_

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_It ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

But Max didn't realize Alec's feelings for her.

He had tried dropping hints, what with the whole 'I always go for the ones I can't have' remark, but Max didn't pick them up. She was too busy with Terminal City, Logan, and the virus.

_I'll play along with this charade_

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot_

Thinking back, Alec realized it no wonder Max disliked him. First, he had brought the bad news about the virus, then he had tried to kill her and Josh, then lost the baseball, the list went on and on. Being her punching bag didn't help either.

Things had gotten better, though. Max hit him less now that she needed more and more help with TC. But she still tried to do too much, so Alec did his best to stay close and help when possible.

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Why can't I find a woman like that?_

Alec stood up and stretched, before stalking to the bathroom for a shower. All this thinking was getting mixed up in his head, and he just wanted to forget it for a while.

He stripped, throwing his clothes on a pile on the floor, before looking at himself in the mirror.

His golden-green eyes stared back, watching him intently. His messy hair made it seem like he had just woken up, although he hadn't slept since two nights ago. Though he had laid in bed for an hour last night, to many thoughts circled in his head to let him get any rest.

Alec stretched again, his muscles moving as he did.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way loves supposed to be_

_Tell me why can't I find a woman like that_

Alec sighed and got into the shower, loving the feeling of the hot water spraying against his chest. It helped him forget about his troubles for a while.

**

* * *

**

So? Tell me what you think!!!!! The song is "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield.


	5. When You Were Young

Title: The Life and Times of Max and Alec 

Author: Flashes09

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Chronicles the life and times of Max and Alec in the form of several songs. MA Set in the first season, right before "Freak Nation"

A/N: Okay, it looks like this is going to be 25 chapters instead of the original 31. Anyway, to the story!

**Chapter 5**

_When You Were Young_

Max got out of Logan's apartment and down the hall before she began to cry, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. All of her bravado from before was gone, and even though she had just broken up with him, she still loved Logan.

Despite everything, she still loved him. He had cheated on her, insulted Alec…when did I begin to care about Alec?

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to _

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now_

_Here he comes_

Max dried her tears as best she could, but they kept coming. She felt like she was cutting of all of her connections on the outside world ever since she began to run Terminal City. Luckily she had Alec to lean on, and she had been doing that a lot.

Max laughed a little. Since when had she thought about him so much anyway? Sure, he was gorgeous, all X5's were. But Manticore had outdone it's self with Alec. The golden-green eyes that were absolutely beautiful, that handsome face, the muscles covered in his golden skin, Alec was simply amazing.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined_

_When you were young_

But lately, she had begun to realize there was a real personality under all the aloofness and the devil-may-care attitude. He had saved her ass a number of times, more than she was willing to admit.

And now, with the whole Terminal City thing, Alec was always willing to help. He organized security, set up runs for supplies, made sure everyone had a job and knew what to do, Alec was a one-man working machine.

_Can we climb this mountain_

_I don't know_

_Higher now than ever before_

_I know we can make it if we take it slow_

_Let's take it easy_

_Easy now_

_Watch it go_

Max was grateful for Alec, but she couldn't help but think she felt more for Alec. Why did he pop into her thoughts all the time? Why did she smile when he cracked a joke, instead of hitting him over the head?

_We're burning down the highway skyline_

_On the back of a hurricane_

_That started turning_

_When you were young_

_When you were young_

Then it occurred to her. She loved Logan, but Alec was just as important. She no longer thought of him as a reminder of Ben, but instead she thought of him as his own person, in some ways, she felt she knew him better than she had known Ben.

She sighed again and sank down to the floor against the wall. But still…

Logan…

_And sometimes you close your eyes_

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young_

He had done so much for her, and God knows he has helped Alec. And despite the fact he was really pissing her off, Max knew she couldn't afford to alienate him for the sake of Terminal City. They needed him too much. He was always getting sector passes and finding good chances to steal valuables. Maybe tomorrow she would send someone to talk to him…

Max laid her head on her arms. She couldn't just send some poor transgenic to face him; she would have to do it.

_They say the devil's water_

_It ain't so sweet_

_You don't have to drink right now_

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while_

Max got up from her position on the floor, looked towards Logan's door one last time, and then approached the elevator. It could wait until tomorrow, right now, she wanted to go home and take a hot bath. She checked her pager, and realized it was past midnight. She wondered what Alec was doing. Remember when you used to wonder what Logan was doing every waking moment? Not anymore. She could hear Asha and Logan talking in his apartment, so she got into the elevator and rode down to the ground level.

_You sit there in your heartache_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch it now_

_Here he comes_

Riding past Alec's apartment, she wondered what the transgenic was doing. The light was on in his bedroom, it's window facing the street. I shouldn't, Max thought. But I don't really want to be alone. Original Cindy was out with some leggy blonde she had met at Crash, so their apartment was empty. Max turned toward Alec's building, deciding that his company wasn't so bad.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined_

_When you were young_

_(talks like a gentleman)_

_(like you imagined)_

_When you were young_

She took a breath before knocking on the door. No answer. She tried again, this time knocking harder. "Coming!" was the answer she got from the other side of the door.

It opened to reveal Alec wearing only boxers and sweatpants.

"Max, what's wrong?" How did he know? It's simple Max, Alec always knows.

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But more than you'll ever know_

* * *

So, tell me what you think, or I will stop writing! Next couple of chapters should be good, so I will need lots of encouragement!

The song is "When You Were Young" by the Killers. I like them so much, I had to use two songs.


	6. I'll Be

**Title:** The Life and Times of Max and Alec 

**Author:** Flashes09

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Summary:** Chronicles the life and times of Max and Alec in the form of several songs. MA Set in the first season, right before "Freak Nation"

**A/N:** Yeah, it's been a long time, but I've been busy. Sorry.

**Chapter 6**

_I'll Be_

Alec stood to the side to let Max in. Something had to be wrong. Whenever something was wrong in Max's world, she got this look on her face. It was subtle, and very few people noticed it, but Alec always did.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky _

_Never revealing their depth._

At some part, it had begun to rain, and Max was feeling a little like a drowned cat. She looked around Alec's apartment. Just like everything else in this world, the furniture was a little old and shabby. But there was a TV in one corner, and on the coffee table, there was a laptop, with Terminal City schedules on its screen. Next to the laptop were some of the books of Terminal City's expenses.

Alec sat down next to Max on the couch, his golden-green eyes searching her face for what was wrong.

"C'mon, Max, what's wrong?"

_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

"I just broke it off with Logan." Max stated simply.

"What?" Alec was surprised. He knew that Max loved Logan, probably more than she loved herself.

"I went over there, and told him I wasn't going to see him again. Asha was over there." Alec knew what she meant by that.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked as gently as he could.

"No."

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Max took a deep, shuddering breath, and exhaled with a long sigh. Then she gave a harsh little laugh.

"This should not affect me near as much as it is."

"Hey, you're not made of stone, you love the guy, and you just broke it off with him to keep him safe. But while you were staying celibate in the relationship, he was sleeping around with Asha." Alec fought hard to keep most of his anger out of his voice, knowing the last thing Max needed was to get pissed off at Logan, and then go hurt someone. Of course, his head's internal monologue went something like: Logan! That bastard! If I every see him again, I am going to wring his neck! How dare he do this to Max!

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead._

The rain was coming down hard now, and Max stared out the window at it. Alec was trying to think about what else to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

"I told him I was with you again." Max's voice came out of nowhere, and caught Alec a little off-guard.

"Did he believe you?" Alec asked. A part of him wanted to know why Max chose him. Did a part of her love him?

"No, he didn't believe me. But…" She trailed off, and then looked at Alec.

_Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"But I don't know why I chose you." Max's brown eyes met Alec's golden-green ones. They stared into each other's eyes before Max finally turned away.

Tears filled her eyes for the second time that day. She scrubbed them away angrily. She was acting like a lovesick girl that hadn't been asked to prom or something.

Alec's hand came up and gently wiped away more of her tears. He put his arm around her, and very softly began to sing.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Max smiled a little when she recognized the song. It was a lullaby that Max had heard Gem sing dozens of times. Max stopped crying and looked up at Alec. There was a smile on his face. She straightened up until she was at eye-level with Alec. His golden-green eyes reflected something deeper than what Max thought he felt. She leaned in and kissed him.

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

* * *

_

So, please review! The song is "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain.


End file.
